


bringing the mess of me back together

by AmyDancepantsPeralta



Series: After The Episode [4]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Peraltiago, Set after Shaw's Bar, Trying, sexy timez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDancepantsPeralta/pseuds/AmyDancepantsPeralta
Summary: Jake pulls away slightly, resting his forehead against hers as he struggles to catch his breath, his eyelids still heavy with desire.  Amy knew that look he gave her in the bar, thatwe need to get out of here before I drag you into that coat closet againlook that has always been way up there on her list of favourite looks he can give her ... and she should probably feel guilty for stealing this cab from that drunk couple outside Shaw’s, but she really doesn’t.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: After The Episode [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388866
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	bringing the mess of me back together

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is - my version of the events that occurred after that super-sweet moment in the bar at the end of Trying. This episode knocked me sideways, and I received a couple of requests for this, so ... hopefully y'all enjoy it!
> 
> (title from Brooklyn in The Summer, by Aloe Blacc)

**bringing the mess of me back together**

Jake’s hands feel softer than normal tonight.

It’s an odd thought for Amy to have, especially considering he’d been holding her hands in his less than ten minutes ago at the bar.But they _do_ \- they’re softer than she remembers them being, and right now they are travelling at a steady pace along the outside of her upper thigh, and Amy’s never been more thankful that she’d pulled a dress out of her wardrobe earlier this evening. 

She chalks it up to one of the thirty-odd vitamins they’d both added to their diet, this unexpected smoothness of his skin.Two weeks into this whole fiasco he’d stood beside her in their bathroom, catching her eyes in the reflection of the mirror as he’d announced that all those pills had given him a _marvellously silky coat_ , and then proceeded to flip his hair like one of those girls in a shampoo commercial.It had been adorable and hilarious (and just a teensy bit sexy), and she remembers kissing him - soft, but quick - the kind of everyday kiss that happens when you know there’s a lifetime of days ahead.

The kisses he was giving her in the back of this cab didn’t even hold a candle to that day.Now, his lips were hot against hers, persistent with passion and filled with the promise of _oh, so much more_.It’s been so long since they’ve kissed like this, and it hadn’t really occurred to Amy just how much she’s missed it.

Jake pulls away slightly, resting his forehead against hers as he struggles to catch his breath, his eyelids still heavy with desire.Amy knew that look he gave her in the bar, that _we need to get out of here before I drag you into that coat closet again_ look that has always been way up there on her list of favourite looks he can give her, and she should probably feel guilty for stealing this cab from that drunk couple outside Shaw’s, but she really doesn’t. 

Moving her hands from his waist, Amy cups Jake’s face in her hand, skimming her left thumb along his cheekbone before pulling him down for another kiss, this one starting out a lot softer but quickly turning into so much more.Their tongues massage each other while their hands begin to roam, that sweet _just you wait_ feeling washing over them.This time it’s Amy that pulls away, fingers circling the buttons on the front of her husband’s shirt, and when he reaches out to tip her chin towards him she catches his eye, both letting out a soft chuckle.They were acting like horny teenagers tonight, and it was such a welcome change of pace. The passing streetlights wash over Jake’s features as the cab streaks down Bleecker Street - probably too fast for the posted speed limit, but perhaps the driver can feel the tension just as much as they can - and as Amy watches the shadows flicker over her husband’s face, finally she notices the bags under his eyes; the underlying look of defeat that simmers beneath the surface, and the pang of sadness that has snuck it’s way into her heart sharpens ever so slightly.He picks up on the change in her expression - because nobody has ever been able to read her the way that Jake can - and he leans back in, the tip of his nose pushing into her cheek as he presses his lips against hers gently, pulling away and whispering _you and me, Ames_. 

It seems like only a minute has passed, but suddenly they’re in their bedroom and Amy’s jacket is on the floor and it’s strange, because she’s definitely not drunk, but maybe right now she’s just completely drunk on _Jake._ His hands move quickly along the edge of her dress, rucking up the material until he’s got enough of a grip and he pulls, giving her his beautiful wide grin as the garment falls to the floor.She pulls him in for a kiss while her hands make quick work of the buttons on his shirt, yanking it off before another second is wasted and sliding her hands beneath the material of his undershirt, running her hands along the base of his spine and smiling against his lips when he lets out a soft groan. 

Jake pulls away quickly, the collar of his undershirt briefly getting caught on the edge of his nose and he casts it aside with a flick of his wrist, wrapping his arms around Amy’s waist and gripping her tightly.His hands still feel soft, but now they’re also warm and steady and _welcome_ as they ascend along her back, grappling with the clasp of her bra until she feels the pull and stretch of it all coming free.It strangely feels like forever since they’ve been like this, since she’s felt the warmth of her husband’s bare skin against her chest, and she doesn’t hesitate in throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him in so that she can feel him all the more.Her fingers toy with the slight curl of the shorter hair at the base of his head, and she feels the coolness of Jake’s belt buckle bounce against her skin as he wrestles with his jeans, the heavy thud of denim against the floorboards ringing out only a moment later. 

His hands grip her butt, digging in slightly as Amy stoops while he lifts, wrapping her legs around Jake’s waist without hesitation, and _how had she not noticed how much she has missed this?_ Somewhere along the way, they’d started to forget moments like these - this lead up to greatness, when the only thing that mattered was _how good it felt to be in each other’s arms_. 

They stand there melted together for the longest time, both completely lost in their kisses as a build up of all the passion they’ve left behind finally begins to erupt inside them.It isn’t until she can feel the familiar material of their bedspread moving against her back that Amy realises that Jake has leant her down towards the mattress, and she unwraps her legs to help them shuffle upwards a little. 

There’s a sense of urgency to Jake’s touch, the way hands never seem to be too far away from her body, that turns Amy on all the more, and although she knows that Jake has always desired her it feels like the longest time since she’s actually _felt_ desirable.His lips trail down her neck, nibbling gently at her collarbone and back up to _that spot_ behind her ear, and they both grip each other tighter as she lets out a breathless moan.He ventures lower, circling her nipple with his tongue before sucking it in completely, one hand wriggling free to grip her other breast and _oh, how she has missed this_. 

Her hips buck upwards in response to Jake’s touch, and her pelvis rubs up against his erection - eliciting a moan from her husband’s mouth that echoes around her skin and spurs her on for more, twisting her hips so that she can move back and forth.His teeth sink gently into the bottom of her breast in reprimand, his free hand snaking down towards her underwear and rubbing her gently through the fabric.He sighs at the moisture that he finds there, and Amy moans in response before wrapping her legs back around Jake’s waist, shifting her weight until his back hits the bedspread.

The smile she gives him is devious, pressing her right hand into his chest to keep him in place as her left slides lower, palming his erection as it strains against his boxers before shuffling down his body and pushing her knees into the mattress on either side of him.He lifts slightly as her nimble fingers grip the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down and off with an eagerness that both of them can relate to, a mumbled version of her name hanging in the air as his head pushes back into their pillows.

It had only taken a few nights into their relationship for Amy to figure out that Jake was a Very Big Fan of foreplay.Those first weeks of discovering each other, exploring the other’s bodies and experimenting with different positions and tempos had been the best weeks of her life thus far, continually thanking her lucky stars that she’d fallen for somebody who was so intent on giving her pleasure in _so many ways_.It ended up becoming a recurring theme in their lives, often coming up when the other least expected it (ie. _that night_ on her couch, three months in), but in the sea of madness that had become their overly scheduled attempts at procreation, moments like these had sadly fallen to the wayside. 

But not tonight.Gripping his dick in her hand, Amy rotates her wrist, pumping slowly up and down and biting her lip at the responding moan that falls from her husband’s mouth.Tonight, she wants Jake to feel the same kind of amazing he makes her feel.Wants him to come in her mouth and not consider it a ‘wasted opportunity for a uterine deposit’, but rather a chance for her husband to have an orgasm for no reason other than _pleasure_. 

Pulling her hand away, Amy lowers herself towards Jake’s body, beginning a series of tiny kisses that trail along the top of his pelvis, tonguing the trail of hair that leads to the grand prize before skipping it all together and kissing his inner thigh instead.From above her, Jake lets out a huff of frustration, and she pulls away completely - waiting until she has his full attention before holding his gaze as she opens her mouth and takes him in completely. 

It had been so long since she’s instigated this, since she’s taken Jake in her mouth and grazed her teeth in feather-light movements against the edge of his cock in the way that she knows he loves.Relaxing her jaw, she lets him slide deeper in, resisting the urge to react as the head of his erection hits the back of her throat, flattening her tongue against his dick as she slowly slides him back out again.His fingers dig into her scalp just a little harder as he moans above her, moaning a combination of _Ames_ and _so long_ and it’s the obvious desire in his voice that spurs her forward.

She pulls him out of her mouth completely, circling her tongue around the tip before heading to the base and sliding upwards in one slow lick, and Jake lets out another moan, bucking his hips upwards.His eyes have long since squeezed shut, and Amy rubs her free hand along the outside of his thigh soothingly as she takes him back into her mouth, increasing her suction all the more as he writhes beneath her.Her head bobs up and down as she really gets to work, taking the increased intensity of Jake’s sighs as a good indicator that things are going to plan, and when his fingers grip her hair he mumbles, “I’m gonna come, babe, oh _god .._ ”

Moving her free hand to cup his balls, Amy scrapes her nails gently along the sensitive skin she finds there, and it’s all Jake needs to be pushed completely into oblivion and he comes with a shout, his seed filling her mouth as he calls out her name. 

His chest is heaving by the time she slides his cock out of her mouth, one hand pressed against the side of his face as he mumbles her name repeatedly while coming down from the high.Sliding against the sheets, Amy dots kisses along the side of her husband’s body before reaching the top, resting her head against his shoulder and looking up at him, watching as he struggles to catch his breath.Finally, he turns to her and smiles, wrapping an arm around her waist and rolling her body on top of his.Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Jake smiles at Amy before dropping a tender kiss to her mouth.“That was _awesome,_ Ames. _You_ are awesome.”

Grinning, Amy leans in for another kiss.“You’re pretty awesome yourself, babe.”

“While that’s true, you’re definitely more awesome-er.”

Without even realising what she’s saying, Amy pulls back to look at her husband and replies, “Well, you’re the awesome- _est._ ”

He laughs, stroking the side of her cheek gently with his thumb, trailing his hand down until he’s following the curve of her lower lip.“Forgoing the basic rules of the English language to compliment me?You _must_ be in love.” 

Amy’s responding smile is bright, and she nods.“Completely.”Moving her arm to rest against Jake’s chest, she drops her chin to her wrist and twists her mouth slightly.“I’ve missed this.”

“…. You giving me head?”

She laughs, and Jake’s grip around her waist tightens as he joins in.“No!I mean .. yes, but I more meant _this_.Just lying here together, talking … we got off track for a bit there.”Pushing herself slightly forward, Amy presses her lips against Jake’s.“I’m really glad we found our way back.”

Moving one hand down to grip her butt, Jake leans in to return the kiss before flipping Amy over, cradling her head with his free hand as she rolls underneath him.“Me too, Ames.And right now, there’s something I _really_ wanna do.”

Jake’s eyes are dark and full of lust as he plants his hands on the mattress either side of Amy, dropping his head to her shoulders and covering each side with a series of kisses.Even after they went into Full Amy mode, war-room scheduling included, Jake had done his best while he could to keep things fun and light and sexy.Surprising her with sweet massages, littering her body with a thousand tiny kisses while they relaxed on their couch, running his hands over Amy’s bare skin with absolute reverence as they worked together to get things going. 

Looking back, it’s hard to pinpoint when it all disappeared; hard to figure out when it stopped being sex.When scheduled sex with their shirts on overtook _making love_.Amy _loves_ schedules - but she loves Jake more, and it terrifies her that for a little while there, the most important detail of love had fallen off of their list of priorities.

Shuffling lower, Jake’s kisses travel down her ribcage heading towards her stomach, and honestly Amy doesn’t _mean_ to, but she stiffens up as soon as she feels the tip of his nose rub against her skin.This was, after all, the part of her body that they’d both imagined to be swollen with a child by now -healthy, glowing proof that _as one_ , they had created a new life.It was hard for her not to consider herself broken … a failure at something so simple that, being one of _eight_ Santiago children, should come to her _so easily_. 

Jake stops in his tracks, resting both hands on her hips as he looks up at Amy, and his eyes look so wide and sincere that Amy can feel her strong reserve crumbling down, brick by brick.Rubbing his thumbs in a soothing pattern, he holds her gaze as he presses his lips against her skin, covering her abdomen over and over until Amy can feel the tension begin to slowly melt away.Rising slightly, Jake moves to hover over Amy, pushing his knee into the bedsheets as he rests his forehead against hers.“ _None_ of this is your fault, Amy.Whatever it takes, we’re gonna figure this out.Together.”

Amy’s heart flutters, and she runs one hand through his hair.“I love you, Jake Peralta.”He leans in for a soft kiss, and she smiles when they part.“ _So_ much."

He answers with another kiss, this one heavy with passion and affection, and just when Amy begins to think her heart is going to switch into overdrive he pulls away, dropping one last kiss to the tip of her nose before continuing his earlier path.

The sight of her husband, head dipped low as he trails his tongue down her body, is _incredibly_ arousing, and Amy finds her hips lifting in silent invitation as Jake travels further down.He mouths her clit through the material, suckling softly agains the fabric before curling his fingers around the edge of her panties and tugging downwards - moving only to help Amy bend her legs in succession so that he can toss the fabric away. 

He watches her carefully as one hand returns to her centre, massaging her mound in deliberate strokes.Grabbing her left hand with his right he pulls it down until they’ve met his other hand, not letting go until their joined fingers have reached her clit.Taking the cue, Amy begins to rub in slow circles, letting out a soft moan when she feels two of Jake’s fingers enter, stroking her deep inside and setting _all_ of her nerves on fire.

Her legs spread wider as her breath hitches in her chest, and then suddenly she can feel Jake’s warm tongue against her folds and her hand falls away, moving to grip the strands of his hair as his mouth begins to lavish attention onto her bud.It all felt so incredible, so familiar and yet strangely so _new_ , and _ohhh, she’s really REALLY missed this._

Jake’s tongue dips and rises, lowering then climbing again and again, and _she’d almost swear he’s drawing a love heart with that talented tongue of his_ but before she can even ask his lips are surrounding her clit completely, sucking just hard enough that Amy’s pelvis lifts off the bed, her fingers digging into his hair as he persists with the movement.His right hand grips the bare skin of her butt as she feels her body begin to clench up, and her thighs are definitely locking her husband in place right now but she hears no protests … she can’t hear anything, really, apart from the sound of her own moans as Jake pushes her over the edge a mere millisecond later.

She’d almost forgotten about this; the rush of blood whooshing through her body, the feeling of everything tightening and then relaxing in such a quick succession that her limbs tremble in the aftershock.Jake knew how to read her body better than anybody she’d ever been with before - something she’d come to realise within the first week of dating, but didn’t dare to tell him until several months in.Even now, as Amy’s heart pounds right out of her chest and coherent thought begins to return to her mind, she can feel his ridiculously soft lips running along the inside of her thigh, lapping away the evidence of her arousal before pushing his weight upwards along her body and reversing the trail of kisses he’d paved on her skin earlier.

His breath is hot on her skin as he grates his teeth against one nipple, swirling his tongue around the tip before releasing, mumbling - “I’ve _really_ missed doing that.”

Amy grins, and she knows it’s the type of grin that in the past Jake has told her _looks like the cat who got the cream_ , and in all honesty he’s not wrong.She feels satiated, the muscles in her body relaxing as she feels Jake’s body slide up against hers, and when he kisses her she responds enthusiastically, thoroughly enjoying the taste of her on his tongue.“I’ve _really_ missed you doing that,” she replies with a wink, and he laughs before pulling her in for another kiss. 

She deepens the kiss as she feels Jake’s body cover hers, his erection nudging against her stomach.Separating her legs slightly to allow space for Jake to rest between them, she pulls away to catch her breath, pushing her lower body up towards her husband as she goes.Her entire centre is still throbbing after having the strongest orgasm she’s had in the longest time, but already she’s desperate for _more._

Jake’s thumb brushes along her hairline, and his voice is soft when he asks - “Should I put on a condom?” and it’s _so sweet_ of him to ask, knowing that she’s been off her birth control for months now, and perhaps both of them just needed a little bit of _time_.But there’s still a tiny part of Amy that is holding onto the hope that _maybe this time will be the one_ , and so she shakes her head quickly, craning her neck up towards Jake and pulling him in for another kiss, moaning against his mouth as he enters her slowly.

He pauses for a moment, giving Amy time to adjust before pulling out just as slowly and thrusting back in, settling into a rhythm that is soft and sweet and _she really, truly loves this man._ She loves him for knowing that this is what she needs right now - that after months of things being so clinical, what both of them needed was just to _make love_ \- and if they make a baby from it, well then that’s just a bonus.She loves him for all the times he’s reminded her just how amazing he believes her to be; for telling her that even in the hardest times she was never alone.Amy knew, deep down in her heart, that no matter which way they decided to go with things, that Jake would support her one hundred percent, and that meant more to her than she could possibly say.

Her hips begin to push up off the bed, meeting Jake’s perfectly rhythmic thrusts, and he drops his head to the base of her neck and sinks his teeth in softly as he lets out another moan, mumbling out an _Ames_ as his tongue laps against the indentation his bite left behind.Gripping both of his shoulders with her hands, Amy can feel her fingernails dig into his skin as her legs wrap around Jake’s waist, quietly begging for more, and _he really does know her so well_ because without hesitation his thrusts increase in both speed and intensity, and Amy’s head falls back down the pillow as she lets out a strangled _yesss_.

She knows that neither of them are going to last long - this feels _way too good_ for it to last, and in all honesty they had all night - and with that in mind Amy pushes her pelvis up towards Jake’s body, letting the persistent movement of his thrusting hips rub her clit in just the right way.It works perfectly, because it’s only a minute or two later that her entire body is shuddering, the overwhelming sensation of pure _satisfaction_ quaking through her body as she calls out Jake’s name.As his fingers dig into her butt Jake speeds up his thrusts, pushing both of their bodies up the mattress as he moves closer to the edge, pulling Amy in for a heart-stopping kiss as he finally comes.He whispers her name when they part, both of their skin slick with sweat from their exertions but neither willing to move just yet.

Eventually he pulls out, hands sliding over Amy’s skin as he moves to lay beside her, and briefly Amy fights the instinct to hold her knees to her chest, finally dismissing all of the pregnancy journals and articles that had recommended her do.Instead, she curls her body towards her husband, resting her head against his chest and listening to his heartbeat as it gradually slows back down to it’s regular rhythm. 

The tip of Jake’s middle finger traces up and down Amy’s arm, gliding against her skin as his heaving breath slows, and his voice breaks through the silence while he uses his other hand to pull her closer to him.“I meant what I said earlier, Ames.You and I, we’re a family.”She feels his lips press against her hairline, and she nods in response.“Whether that’s a family of two, or three, heck even a family of nine - I don’t mind.As long as it’s you and me, everything else is gravy.”

Amy nods again, silently waiting for the tears to threaten her calm again, but this time around they simply don’t come.She knows - she _knows_ \- that Jake is right.The two of them are where it all ends and begins.And one way or another, they would figure it all out.Her hand slides along his stomach, curling around his waist as she moves up slightly, tucking herself into his shoulder the way she loves to.“You better be counting some pets when you’re getting to that nine, Peralta.”

His chest bounces underneath her arm as he laughs, and there really is no way to describe just how happy Jake makes her.“I’m just saying, babe - we could like, _totally dominate_ the crime fighting world.Have someone from the FBI, the CIA, a detective - you and I both know you’ll be captain by then - and I guess one of them could be a firefighter, if they really wanted.I don’t know about you, but I think that sounds pretty awesome.”

Tipping her head slightly, Amy plants a kiss to the side of Jake’s neck, pausing to breathe him in.“It does sound pretty awesome.”

Amy can’t see his face, but she knows that he’s smiling at her response, and she leans back in for another kiss.It was beginning to feel as though all the stress of the past six months was seeping out of her body, her limbs growing heavier the longer she lay there in her husband’s arms.Jake must be feeling the same, his voice heavy with exhaustion as he mumbles, “I love you, Ames”, and she can feel her face stretch into a beaming smile as she closes her eyes.Whether they end up with a team of crime-fighters, or keep their family at two, she would always have Jake by her side, and that meant everything.

It’s another ten days before Amy decides to take another pregnancy test, and she doesn’t feel nearly as defeated as all the times before when she shows the negative result to Jake with a casual _nope_.This was just another test - and it was hard.But _together_ , they’d find a way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So ... I hope you enjoyed it! I can't help but think of how sweet it must have been for them, to finally be together for some unscheduled sexy times and just _be_ ... 
> 
> Comments and kudos are what feeds my soul, and I will always be grateful for anything you pass my way. ♥️
> 
> If I'm not on here, I'm probably on Tumblr - and you can find me @amydancepants-peralta.


End file.
